Fix Me
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: It was more than shocking, it was unbelievable, that in all their years of experience, they made that one mistake. Accidentally killing an innocent human.
1. Decided To Break It

**YESS My first story of the new year!**

**Guess who got challenged by t-rex989? ME. And YESS, this is my first angst story... and I'm scared...**

**I'm mostly posting this now because my friend MELISSA really likes angst, and I know she really wants me to post this, so yeah.**

**Each chapter was inspired by a Marianas Trench song so, yeah, get ready to have a reading adventure...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The apathy that always leads me_**  
**

_Always finds a way to bring me down_

"Danny! Come down here!" The exciting tone of his father's voice breaks through the volume of the music from Danny's iPod. He pauses the current song and pulls his ear phones out of his ears before leaving the kitchen and moving to the basement where his parents were. Jack and Maddie were gathered around a table with some contraption on it, no doubt another invention.

"Danny, look at this," Maddie said, motioning him over to them. He slowly approached the table, and in all honesty, in fear. Their inventions have been getting better, and that means, more painful. It was scary knowing there was a chance it could be used on him.

"We call it the Ecto-Fryer. Pull the trigger, and an ecto blast sends 90 milliamps through the ghost's body." Jack said.

"But be careful, that's _far_ more than it takes to kill a normal person, so don't fool around with this one." Maddie informed him. Danny looked more closely at the invention; it looked very similar to the Fenton Peeler, but with a trigger and a small barrel sticking out of it.

"So, basically... it's like a giant taser, but way more powerful?" He asked.

"Exactly." He stared at it before glancing at Maddie.

"Great... I have to leave for school now. I'll see you afterwards." He made his way up the stairs, but not without hearing Maddie say something about making it more powerful so it could hurt the ghost more. He grabbed his back pack and started to walk down the side walk, not being able to seize his thoughts about that. He's had way too many close calls with his parents and their inventions already. He's even been hit by their other ones, but the thing was, if he was hit with this one, this Ecto-Fryer, he was dead. Instantly. He always thought that telling them about his secret would make everything easier, but it was the fear of being rejected that prevented him from actually doing it. That seemed to be his biggest problem. Fear.

He arrived at school and went straight to his locker where Tucker was waiting at for him. He smiled as Danny approached him.

"What's up?" He asked. Danny opened his locker and started to stuff his books in it. He shrugged in response. "Something's the matter,"

"Not really." Danny said.

"Then why do you seem so gloomy?"

"It's just my parents, they have this new invention,"

"And..." Danny stopped to look at Tucker.

"If I get hit by it _once_, I'm dead. Even as a ghost."

"Then avoid it." Danny sighed.

"I wish it were that easy." The bell rang, but they took their time getting to class. Since school was almost over, they weren't learning anything anymore. They just sat around in the class room doing nothing, and they wouldn't want it any other way. When they walked into their class room, Sam was already there in her seat it the back, reading a book. Danny sat on the top of her desk and Tucker sat in the desk next to hers.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said, getting her attention. She snapped her book shut and looked at them.

"Hey." She looked up at Danny. "You don't look so happy." He shrugged.

"It's just a new invention that my parents made. It's bothering me a little." He admitted.

"Hey, it's summer, there's no time for things to bother you, we've got more important things to do." She joked. He chuckled a bit as Mr. Lancer started to speak.

"Mr. Fenton, I know how much you _love_ being close to Ms. Manson, but can you please find a place to sit on a _seat_, not her desk?" Danny blushed a little as he hopped off her desk and sat in the one behind her. Tucker whistled, earning a glare from Danny.

"Nice one," Tucker said.

"Shut up," Danny retorted. Tucker laughed, but continued.

"So, school's over Friday. What's the first thing you want to do?"

"Sleep." Sam said.

"Okay, something not boring."

"Bowling?" Danny suggested. Tucker gave him a look.

"Didn't you just hear what I told Sam?" Danny scoffed as Sam spoke up.

"Fine, then what do _you_ want to do?"

"Four words. Zombie Dead Teacher Six."

"Ugh, how many movies can they make of that?" Sam groaned.

"It's gore and violence, don't tell me you won't watch it."

"Sounds good." Danny said, mostly to stop their bickering. Tucker patted the back of his seat and nodded.

"Good." He turned around in his seat so he was facing forward. "_Hello_ summer vacation."

* * *

**Short, I know... Muuurr**

**It's not very angsty yet, but it will be... oh yes, IT WILL BE**

**So, this is different than anything I've written before so, go easy on me -.-'**

**So please, review if you like angst, and if you don't, review anyway DX**


	2. Say Anything

**I only get 4 reviews out of the 100 plus views I got? You broke my spirit...**

**And holy crap Melissa, CALM DOWN OR I WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU**'**RE SLEEPING AND CUT YOU**

**But because of the views, I'm going to post another chapter, and this is where it starts to get angsty, but not until it's towards the end of the chapter, so get ready...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Hurts the same when nobody knows_**  
**

_I guess that's just how it goes_

_And I won't say anything at all_

Friday came quickly, and everybody was alive and full of energy, only excited because summer had finally come. Everybody was buzzing in the hall way and even in the class room. By the time the last bell rang, everybody were animals as they ran out of the school, screaming with excitement. When the crowd was gone and the school was nearly empty, Danny, Tucker and Sam walked out of the school all together.

"Finally! No more school!" Tucker hollered.

"Great. Now I get to be bored at home all day," Sam said.

"Not if you're with us, you know why?" Danny started. "'Cause with us," He looked at Tucker and they started to burst out in song.

"'It's always a good time!" They harmonized together. Sam groaned and pushed Danny as they walked, causing him to trip a little, but straightened himself up after he had gotten his balance back.

"Okay dorks, then what do you want to do until the movie?" She asked.

"_Not_ go to my house." Danny said.

"I guess we can head over to my house. I have Morbid Anti Social Youth's new album we can listen to."

"Already there." Tucker said as he ran ahead of them. For a while, the three of them were up in Sam's room, most of the time just fooling around to pass the time. It wasn't until seven o'clock that they finally headed over to the movie theater. Sam sat between Danny and Tucker, and they couldn't help but comment on the movie, and every once in a while would snicker at what one another would say. Sometimes they couldn't help but end up laughing out loud, and would get 'shushed' at every once in a while at their outbursts.

When the movie ended, they got up and stretched before walking into the lobby of the theater. Sam yawned as she threw the large soda the three of them shared into one of the nearby trash cans.

"Wow, that was terrible." Sam said.

"I know, they should've stopped at the first one." Danny said.

"Hey, it had humor, gore and chicks. What else do you want?" Tucker asked. Danny chuckled as Sam answered for him.

"A film that doesn't make me want to bash my head against the wall after I watch it." She said, turning Danny's chuckle into a full fledged laugh.

"That's great." They walked out of the theater to see it was pitch black outside already. Tucker checked his watch and whistled.

"Wow, that movie was two and a half hours. I got to go home." He said.

"Me too. See you later." Sam said as they all turned different ways to begin their walk home. Danny looked around to make sure there was no one around before turning into his ghost half and taking off into the sky. He was happier than before, it seemed that hanging out with Tucker and Sam kept his mind off his parents' new invention, until now.

His ghosts sense went off, and he looked around frantically until he saw the Box Ghosts. He sighed and got the Fenton Thermos ready until he heard the sound of rubber skidding across the tarred roads. He looked down to see the Fenton RV skidding to a stop before Jack and Maddie hopped out of it, and of course, holding the Ecto-Fryer. He guessed they wanted to test it out on a ghost, and he leaned back in the sky to watch them pummel the Box Ghost.

From a distance, he watched his parents chase the Box Ghost, going around in circles and threats being thrown left and right. They chased him down into an alley way, and when they got the chance, fired the Ecto-Fryer. With Jack operating it, he totally missed the Box Ghost, and the blast ricocheted off one of the walls of the building they were by and seemed to not hit anything.

_Seemed_ to not hit anything.

It did. And not just anything, it was someone. A live human being. Being distracted by the Box Ghost, Jack and Maddie didn't even notice there was a homeless man down in this alley way, and when the blast ricocheted off the building, it went straight into his chest, and after that, he dropped to the floor and stopped moving.

While the Box Ghost fled, Danny immediately touched ground and converted into Fenton before coming up behind his parents. They didn't even notice, they were too shocked to say anything. It was more than shocking, it was unbelievable, that in all their years of experience, they made that one mistake. Accidentally killing an innocent human. Danny went over to the body to see if there was anything he could do, but when he checked his pulse, he knew he could do nothing, seeing his pulse was already dead. It was the scariest thing in his life seeing a person like this; pale, gray eyes, stiff. Dead. It made him sick, and for a moment, he almost lost the contents of his stomach. He backed away from the body and looked at his parents.

"You killed him." He said. Jack and Maddie couldn't say anything, and when they did, it came out as a stutter.

"But- W-we only..."

"You _killed_ him. An innocent human!"

"We, we didn't..." They couldn't say anything, the shock not wearing off just quite yet. All they could do was move away from the alley way, as if that could do something. There was no way Danny was going to let someone find out his parents did something like this, besides, it was just an accident, and if someone found this homeless man, there were no marks on his body, it just looked like he died from starvation.

He heard the wheels of the Fenton RV screech against the pavement as it raced away, and Danny didn't blame them for leaving so suddenly. He as well wanted to get away from this scene also, and turned into his ghost self before he shot himself into the sky. He arrived at his house before his parents got there and reverted back to Fenton. He stood in the center of his room, his brain not letting him avoid those horrifying images. It was then that he realized; that could have been him. He was right above them, if his parents noticed him, they would've shot first and ask questions never. He could have been that man in the alley.

He rushed to the bathroom, finally losing it and throwing up into the toilet. He leaned back against one of the walls, sweating with pain in his stomach. His parents killed someone. His parents _killed_ someone. And it could've been him. It could _still_ be him; it could still happen as long as them and that Ecto-Fryer were still around. How was he supposed to act around his parents after seeing this horrific accident?

The real question was, how was he going to be able to be Danny Phantom with this fear that was bigger than life?

* * *

**Shit just got real.**

**Muuuurrr**

**Yeah, so, leave a review if you want me to continue, 'cause I still didn't finish this yet...**

**BYE :D**


	3. September

**...Wow. You guys blew me away with your reviews. Yay! People actually like this story!**

**Because I'm bored, I'm updating today instead of tomorrow... Yay?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_And maybe if I pretend that it's out of sight it's out of mind_**  
**

As Danny walked to Sam's house, he almost fell asleep, despite the fact that he was being active. He hasn't been getting sleep lately, and neither have his parents, but they had different reasons, one was because of guilt, the other was out of fear. It was uncomfortable to be around his parents now, and he hated it. You were supposed to be able to tell your parents anything, to be relaxed around them, but not anymore. In all honesty, he was scared of them, seeing what they could do to not only a ghost, but to a human. They were so absent minded now, probably because they wanted to forget what had happened, but it was hard to forget something that terrifying.

He finally got Sam's house, and instead of ringing the door bell, he flew up to her window and knocked on it. When she motioned him to come in, he phased through the window and collapsed right onto her bed.

"Well, hello to you too." She said.

"Hi." He mumbled out, muffled by the bed sheets. Being in a place without his parents there, he could fall asleep right now. "Do you think I could take a quick nap before we go to the mall?" He asked groggily.

"Sure, but why haven't you been sleeping? I can tell you haven't been for days..."

"Uhh... Just ghost fights, they've been keeping me up." That was obviously a lie, seeing ghosts haven't even been attacking lately. He wasn't about to tell her what happened. He wasn't about to tell _anyone_ what happened. He was still trying to tell himself that it _didn't_ happen.

"Okay." That nap turned into a deep sleep, and when they were a half an hour late to the mall, Tucker came over to see what the hold up was. He entered Sam's bed room without even knocking.

"Hey, what's the hold up? I've been waiting for you guys for a half an hour-" He stopped when he saw Danny sleeping on her bed. "What the hell?"

"Tucker, listen," Sam started as she pushed him out of her room and into the hall way, "I think something's wrong with Danny." She said.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's been acting weird. He hasn't been sleeping, and when he does, he has nightmares, like now for instance. He hasn't had a peaceful look on his face since he fell asleep." Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe he's been having too much junk food. Right now, let's wake him up." Tucker went over to Sam's bed and looked at Danny, seeing he was out cold. He took ahold of one of his shoulders and started to shake him, but to his surprise, as he woke, Danny begun to thrash about. When he felt hands on him, he began to lose it.

"Get off! Get off me!"

"Danny! Danny! It's just me!" Tucker said. Danny opened his eyes, and when he saw Tucker, he calmed down. He noticed the looks he was getting from him and Sam, and knew what question was coming next.

"Dude, are you okay?" Danny got up from the bed.

"I'm fine." He started for the door, and when he saw Tucker and Sam hadn't moved from their spots, he stopped in the door way. "Do you want to go to the mall or not?" He asked.

He couldn't even enjoy their time at the mall, Sam and Tucker kept giving him these weird looks, obviously because of his freak out back there. It wasn't his fault, even when Danny got a little bit of sleep, all he had were nightmares, and he usually woke up from them exactly like before. He entered a game store with Sam and Tucker following behind.

"What new game should I get?" He asked them as he scanned the shelves. When they didn't answer, he looked back at them; they were giving him that same look again. "What?" He asked.

"Danny, is there something wrong that we should know about?" Sam asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He wasn't positive, in fact, the next few weeks proved that he wasn't. He wasn't feeling like himself anymore, and he didn't want to be anywhere near his parents anymore, and when he was, he suddenly got nervous. It was a strange feeling, and he didn't like it. The tiniest things scared him, and it was all because of that stupid incident with the Ecto-Fryer, and Sam and Tucker were starting to notice. It was about three weeks after the incident happened, and Sam and Tucker were over at Sam's house hanging out. It was Sam who pointed it out, since she's been keeping an eye on him since their trip to the mall. Her and Tucker were playing a new game he had gotten recently, which also involved shooting ghosts. Whenever she would throw a glance back at Danny, she could see him cringing as each blast connected with a ghost. Usually he would cheer them on, but this was different. He felt physically attached to a _video game_.

Sam paused the game and looked at Danny.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?"

"You're acting _really _weird."

"How?"

"_How_? You cringe every time someone gets hit with a gun in a video game, you jump when I, or anyone, comes up to you suddenly, and you never sleep. Now you tell me what happened to make you this way." Danny looked from Sam to Tucker, who started to look at him in concern as well. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell _anyone_, not yet. Even though they were his best friends, they couldn't know yet, he couldn't risk getting his parents in trouble. He gave them one last look before getting up.

"Nothing's wrong." And with that said, he left.

* * *

**Short, I know, at least I tried. Next chapter, shit starts to get crazy.**

**So, I hope you guys review regularly ;)**


	4. Vertigo

**Ugh, I feel so sick, I feel like I'm dyingg DX Yesterday I had a fever of 103.2 but it went down to 98.7 but I'm still coughing violently and I'm still dizzy... I hate being sick**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter... and this is where the crap hits the fan**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_You got here just in time to see everything fall apart_**  
**

Darkness. That's all Danny could see. Could hear. Could feel. Just total darkness. He didn't know where he was or what happened, and the darkness made him panic. One by one, his senses began to catch up with him. First, feeling. He felt himself being held up against a wall by something, by the feel of it, chains. Second, hearing. He could hear machines whirling, and soft murmurs. Lastly, sight. He was in his basement, in the lab. He looked up to see he was on his knees, his arms being held up by chains, like he assumed.

As he looked up, he could see his parents across the room, holding the Ecto-Fryer. They looked over at him to see him awake, and started getting closer. Danny tried to use his ghost powers, intangibility, invisibility, anything, but nothing worked. He struggled against the chains, but he couldn't break free. His parents didn't say a word, all he saw was Maddie flip a switch on the Ecto-Fryer, powering it up. Danny tried to work up the will to speak, to shout, but nothing came out. He watched in fear as Maddie held the barrel of the Ecto-Fryer to his forehead, only saying one word.

"Finally." He shut his eyes as she pulled the trigger, and the next time he opened his eyes, he was sitting up in bed, screaming. He took a shaky breath and hung his head; another nightmare. It seemed all he woke up to was nightmares, and he hated it. He jumped a bit as his door creaked open, and he nearly backed up in his bed until he hit the wall. Maddie peaked in, seeing him awake.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked. He eyed her before answering.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were screaming..."

"I'm okay."

"I don't know Danny, this has been happening way to often,"

"It was just a nightmare." Maddie waited a minute before looking at him.

"Is it because of what happened a few weeks ago?" She asked. He nearly sent her a death glare. How dare she mention that day. They were _all_ trying to forget it, to get over it, her bringing it up wasn't going to help that. It was their fault he was like this, it was all their doing.

"I'm fine! It was just a nightmare! Can you get out?" He didn't wait for her to answer, he just laid back down in his bed and covered himself in his blankets. After a minute, he heard his bedroom door close and the foot steps of Maddie as she crossed the hall and entered her and Jack's room. Under his blankets, Danny could feel a tear streak down his face. These nightmares were killing him, and only bringing him more fears.

He eventually found sleep again, and woke up at twelve. He got up and got dressed, knowing he was supposed to meet Sam and Tucker at Tucker's house soon. He made his way down stairs, and was about to reach the front door, but Jack blocked him from doing so. Danny nearly jumped ten feet in the air because of the sudden presence.

"Jesus, Dad, thanks for making my heart jump into my throat." He said.

"All I did was move in front of you," Jack said, almost testy. Danny eyed him before shaking his head.

"Well, can you move? I'm supposed to be meeting Sam and Tucker soon."

"No you're not." Maddie said from the kitchen. Danny sighed in frustration and made his way to the kitchen, where Maddie was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Why not? I just want to leave the house." Jack joined them in the kitchen, standing by Maddie. They were wearing solemn expressions on their faces, and Danny was starting to think this was an intervention. "...What?" He asked.

"Danny, we've noticed a change in you lately, and we're concerned." Maddie said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny, even Sam has noticed, and she came to me asking about you. You seem so anxious lately, so timid, you get scared by the tiniest things, and you've been having nightmares." She paused before looking down. "I think it's time to discuss what happened a few weeks ago." Danny shook his head.

"No."

"Daniel, we can't keep pretending nothing happened," Jack tried.

"_Nothing_ happened." Danny interrupted.

"I know you _wish_ nothing happened, but what _did_ happened obviously affected you in a negative way," Maddie started. Danny could feel his heart beating rapidly, faster and faster with each passing minute. He didn't want to talk about this, he felt sick, an overwhelming panic as he struggled for words.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He felt as if he was choking, and felt light headed, yet his parents continued to push him.

"Danny," Maddie started, "we n ready need to talk about this,"

"No!" He finally snapped, though he could barely talk as he felt like he was losing air. "I don't want to talk about it! You can't change anything, there's no point in talking! I-I just need to get out! I need to get out of here," He muttered the last part to himself as he went to leave, only for Jack to pull him back. The sudden contact made Danny panic, and he started thrashing, only making Jack hold him tighter. "Get off! Get off me!" He was screaming on the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. Maddie looked at Jack as he continued to restrain Danny. It seemed Danny needed more help than they thought.

* * *

**O.o ...Yeah**

**Is it angsty enough yet MELISSA? LOL**

**Get ready for the next chapter, 'cause you won't believe what happens next**

**So anyway, review please and make me feel better :D**


	5. Far From Here

**Ahhhh, feeling way better now, except for the coughing, that's still going on but other then that, I'm fine :D**

**Anyway...**

**Okay, just bare with me here. The situation I put Danny in is a situation I have NO IDEA about, so just bare with me if it's incorrect.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_It feels alright but that's a lie that's always near_

_You sit around and blame the one that put you here_

When Danny woke, he realized one thing, he wasn't in his own bed. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He wasn't in his room either, this room had white walls, one bed and no windows. He rubbed his head as he stepped out of the bed. He looked down and noticed another thing; his regular clothes were gone and he was wearing what looked similar to white scrubs.

"...Where am I?" He asked himself quietly, his voice hoarse. He jumped a little as he heard his door open, and a middle aged man with a clip board stood in the doorway.

"Hello Daniel, I'm Mr. Port, I'm head of this ward," He said. Danny's eyes narrowed as he listened, then they widened as he realized where he was.

"Ward? I'm in an insane asylum?" He asked, more loudly than he intended.

"It's more like a rest home."

"Why am I here?"

"Your parents submitted you." Those traitors.

"I don't remember getting here."

"We had to sedate you." Sedate? How out of control was he?

"Sedate me?"

"Yes, you were screaming, thrashing about when your parents arrived with you." Danny shook his head and turned his back to him. His parents submitted him to a mental hospital; how crazy did they think he was? They would really do this to their own son?

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Mr. Port said. Danny turned his head towards him before turning so he was facing him. Mr. Port motioned for Danny to follow as he started to leave the room. Danny hesitated before he left his room as well, following Mr. Port down the hall. Everything was white, and too clean. The employees were sweeping in the hall, but stopped and looked at Danny when he passed by. He didn't like it, they didn't have to treat him like he was totally insane, he wasn't, at least he thought he wasn't. Mr. Port stopped at a door, and Danny stopped as he opened it.

"A doctor's going to examine you to see if you really belong here. Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"If it means I could get out of here, yeah." Danny said as he stepped inside. The doctor was on the inside, sitting at a single table in the white room. He motioned for Danny to sit across from him, which he did.

"Hello Daniel, I'm Doctor Parker, I'm just going to ask you a few questions," He began. He also had a clip board, and he scribbled things down as he talked.

"Go ahead. And call me Danny." Danny said. The doctor flipped through some pages on the clip board before looking at Danny.

"According to what your parents described to me, it seems you had an anxiety attack."

"I guess I did,"

"Now Danny," He started cautiously, as if anything he said would make Danny go into a psychotic break, "do you know what caused your breakdown?" Danny had to tell him everything if he wanted to get out of here, but he couldn't tell him why he had an anxiety attack, he would get his parents in trouble. Big trouble. He couldn't risk that, even if society says they deserve to be punished, Danny didn't see it that way. Besides him, Sam and Tucker, his parents were the only ones who had the courage to protect Amity Park from all these ghosts, and they've put their lives in danger so many times, they should be able to have a freebee.

"Just... stress." He said.

"I see." He scribbled something down on his clip board before looking up at Danny. "Well, tell me; how have you been feeling lately?"

"...Just not like myself, I guess."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't feel like doing anything anymore, even the things I like." The doctor suddenly looked up.

"You look tired, have you been sleeping?"

"Uhh, no, not really."

"Why not?"

"I keep having nightmares. And about the same thing. Over and over."

"About what?" Danny couldn't say, no doubt they'd go straight to his parents. Some covering up had to be done, he just hoped it would be believable.

"I saw something I shouldn't have during an accident...a dead body. It keeps showing up in my mind."

"So you have flashbacks?"

"I guess that's what that is."

"And you're distressed?"

"Yeah, I just said that." He scribbled another side note down on the clip board.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

"It has to be a month by now." He nodded and placed his clip board down on the table.

"Well Danny, your symptoms tell me that you have post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD, from that traumatic experience you had. I'm going to prescribe you Zoloft which should help you sleep, help your anxiety, and help you concentrate more. I also recommend therapy."

"...Okay."

"So, we'll call your parents and discharge you, but it could be a while. You might end up spending the day here." Danny glared at the doctor.

"Spend the day here? But there's nothing wrong with me, why do I have to stay?"

"It's only until your parents get here and file paper work." Parker said as he stood up from the table, gathering everything and clipping it to his clip board. He motioned Danny to follow him as he exited through the door. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he followed the doctor down multiple hall ways, turning right and left before they got to a door. Parker stood in front of it and looked at Danny.

"I have to put you in a day room. It's just a room where all the patients spend their time in. There are some things you can entertain yourself with in there, just try not to disturb the patients." He said.

"Got it." Parker opened the door, leaving enough time for Danny to step in before closing it again. All the patients stared at him as he walked in, and Danny could see why. It looked like he was the youngest here, everyone else looked thirty or above. Some patients stood still in a corner, others played puzzles and games, others just sat down at table either alone or talking to another patient. Danny quickly found an empty table to sit at and buried his head in his arms, until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see a guy most likely in his thirties, with brown, balding hair and pale blue eyes looking down at him.

"Whatya in for?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you in for?" He asked again, more clearly.

"Oh... Uh, nothing, there was a mistake." Danny said.

"Is that what they told you, or is that what _you_ believe?" Danny eyed him before leaning back in his chair.

"Hey man, there's _nothing _wrong with me, I know that much." The man almost laughed.

"That's what we all think, kid. I didn't think there was something wrong with me, yet they say I have multiple personality disorder. Their medication keeps me under control, but they don't fully trust it, so I'm here."

"Yeah, well, I'm not I'm not like you. I'm not that serious." The man leaned down, his voice in a whisper as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"You don't have to be kid. Sometimes, that's all it takes to get you locked up in here." He sent Danny a wink as he left him alone at the table, walking across the room to join in some board game. Was it true? Did people just find this as a way to lock up people, to keep people with the slightest issue away from society? Was it because the people who didn't understand, were the people who were scared the most? In this world, it wasn't surprising, Danny just wished it didn't have to be that way.

He spent many hours in the day room when the day room door finally opened, revealing his parents and Mr. Port. His parents held a bag which had his street clothes and a tiny plastic bag which held his medication.

"Daniel, you're free to go." Mr. Port said. Danny walked right past his parents, sending them a glare as he continued to walk on by. They followed fast behind him as he left the building, finding it easy to spot the Fenton RV.

"Danny, wait," Maddie started. Danny stopped in the parking lot, his back to them until he turned to face them.

"Why would you do this?" He asked.

"Danny, you needed help,"

"So you dump me in an insane asylum?"

"It's a rest home,"

"It doesn't matter! It's a place for mentally ill people, and I'm _not _mentally ill! How could you think I was?"

"Danny, you were screaming and thrashing around in the kitchen, we put you here just to see what was wrong. It's not like they were going to keep you forever, you're not that serious." Danny shook his head, making his way to the Fenton RV.

"Sometimes, that's all it takes."

* * *

**I think I've been reading _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest _way too often...**

**Sorry if that was totally incorrect, but I tried DX**

**Please review guys, I'm kind of lacking, I went from 9 reviews to 5 reviews a chapter, but I do appreciate and read every single review :)  
**

**See you guys next week :P**


	6. Alive Again

**Wheeeeeeee! On chapter six, two more to go :(**

**So, to the Guest that asked if there was DxS in this story, there is slight DxS... and maybe a little surprise in the last chapter... You're gonna have to read to find out...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_And I walk around like I'm alive again but I know it's just not the same_

"Stop looking at me like that." Danny couldn't shake the look Sam was giving him, it was the same look his parents gave him ever since his anxiety attack. He got up from his seat on her bed and went over to her computer desk where his container of Zoloft was. It was time to take his pill, and though he didn't want to take it in front of Sam since he was pretty sure she already thought he was crazy, it was a necessity.

"Looking at you like what?" She asked. He unscrewed the top of his container and tilted it until one pill landed in the palm of his hand, then popped it in his mouth and swallowed it dry.

"Like I'm insane." He thought ever since her and Tucker found out about his trip to the rest home, they would be on his side and wouldn't let that affect how they hung out, yet here he was with Sam, thinking they could hang out like usual, but here she was, shooting him weird glances.

"I'm not looking at you like you're insane." He turned around to look at her.

"What then?"

"In concern. What happened to make you have PTSD?" He shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Danny, I'm your best friend, you can trust me with anything." He gave her a look, signaling that he wasn't going to give it up that easily. She held out her hand, sticking her pinkie out. "Pinkie promise?" He actually chuckled at that, but shook his head.

"I think this secret is bigger than concealing it with a pinkie promise."

"That didn't stop you from concealing your ghost secret with it." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating on telling or not. If he could trust her with his ghost secret, he could trust her with anything, but this was different. Then again, if he told her, she would understand his pain, why exactly he took a trip to the rest home. He took a breath and sat down next to her, linking their pinkies together.

"You _can not_ tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you, got it?" He said.

"Got it." He sighed and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"The night we went to see Zombie Dead Teacher Six, my ghost sense went off, but it was just the Box Ghost. My parents showed up with the Ecto-Fryer, and they fired at the Box Ghost... They missed, and hit... someone." He glanced over at her.

"It _hit_ someone? Who?"

"It was a homeless man. It shocked him so hard it... killed him." Sam suddenly shot up.

"They _kill_-!" Danny quickly got up and put one hand behind her back and the other one over her mouth.

"_Sam_, I just told you _not _to say anything." He kept his hand there until she relaxed a little, then he backed away from her. She ran a hand through her hair before shaking her head.

"Danny, that's insane, how could you not tell anyone?"

"It was just an accident,"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, that was the first mistake they made _ever_."

"That doesn't mean they can't make another one." He sighed and sat back down on her bed, Sam doing the same. "It's not just that, is it?" She asked. He continued to stare at the ground, as if preparing what to say, before looking up at her.

"Standing there, just seeing that guy, I realized, that could be me one day if I'm not careful enough, lying there motionless. Pale. Dead."

"Danny stop, I don't want to even think about that. Especially if it's your parents doing."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to think about it either. But I was forced to," He got up with a start and walked across the room, his moods changing left and right. "My parents can do that. They can easily destroy someone. Easily destroy _me_." He kicked her computer chair, the thing bouncing on the floor a few times before settling. Danny sighed and sat back down on her bed, head in his hands. Sam didn't move from the bed, but only got closer to him. "...I don't want to go back." He said, without moving his hands.

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to my parents. ...I'm afraid."

"You're their son, they're not going to hurt you even if they knew."

"But you're right, if they did it to one person accidentally, it could happen again, and with my luck, it could happen to me."

"What are you saying?" He finally removed his hands, but still didn't look at her.

"I want to leave Amity Park." Sam almost toppled over hearing that. Danny wanted to leave? How could he leave Amity Park? Amity Park needed him, he couldn't just walk away from his responsibility.

"How can you leave? Who's going to protect Amity Park? And where will you go?" She asked.

"It's only temporary. I just can't be here right now."

"But Danny-" He suddenly snapped his head towards her, his eyes searching her face.

"I watched my parents _kill_ someone with my own eyes. Right now, I don't even want to see or be around them." He got up with his back turned towards her, but sighed, knowing that last comment was a little cruel. He didn't mean for it to be, sometimes he just can't control his temper, especially at a time like this. He turned around to see her, wanting to make up for it. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"Danny, I can't leave Amity Park."

"Why not? It's Summer, we don't have any school."

"What about my parents?"

"As far as they know, we're taking a vacation together."

"Just you and me?"

"I was going to ask Tucker too."

"And where are we going?"

"The Ghost Zone." She rubbed her temples with her fingers; sometimes Danny didn't have the best ideas.

"You want to float around where all your enemies are?"

"It's better than being around my parents."

"How can you leave Amity Park? You have a responsibility,"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm _afraid _to become Danny Phantom again. Once my parents see me floating in the sky, they're going to forget everything that happened and try to catch me."

"So you're just going to let it be attacked?"

"I'm not going to leave it abandoned, Amity Park has Valerie, and my parents, 'cause you know they're not going to stop ghost hunting." Sam shook her head. Danny had to face his fears, not run away from them.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just tell them you're Danny Phantom?" He almost chuckled.

"No."

"Well, you can't keep running away from your problems, and I won't either. Go to the Ghost Zone by yourself." Danny looked at her to see she was serious. She was going to make him go by himself?

"You're my best friend, shouldn't you support my decisions?" He asked.

"Not when your decisions are ridiculous." He eyed her, squinting as he swiped his medication off the computer desk and made his way out the door.

"Then I guess I'm going by myself."

* * *

**Oh Danny, you stubborn bastard...**

**TEE-HEE**

**So yeaah, I will update next weekend as usual... so yeah... read my other stories if you're bored and stuff...**

**BYEEE**


	7. Alibis

**It's almost over DX Noooooo**

**And oh my God, Melissa, get yourself under control or I will be forced to kill you slowly and painfully... wait, you want that to happen... At least I'll DJ at your funeral XD**

**I only updated because it's the Super Bowl... and this is Melissa's crack and she's going through withdrawals...**

**Oh yeah, my first attempt at a fight scene is going to happen in this chapter... Hopefully I didn't _completely_ fail...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_This is not the man I hoped to be and I'm just trying to stop the bleeding_**  
**

_I don't know how the words go I just started not to say no_

Danny's ghost sense went off. Again. For the third time that day. Everytime he only brushed it off, besides, he had other things to do, like plan his escape to the Ghost Zone. Despite Sam's concerns, he actually _was_ safe there. As long as he was in his human form, no one could touch him. He shook his head, standing in his doorway and seeing the kitchen light on from downstairs. All he needed was an excuse to tell his parents, then he could leave. As he left his room, he could see his parents were in the kitchen, and they looked up and stared at him, making him a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Sweetie?" Maddie asked him. He faltered a bit, but regained his composure.

"Would it be alright if I spent a few days with Tucker?" He asked. That should hold them over for a while.

"Oh, well, I guess..." Maddie trailed off. She didn't think it was a good idea seeing this was the first time he was sleeping over someone's house since he went to the rest home. She just didn't want something to happen to him and not be there.

"I'll be fine Mom, it's just Tucker." He said. He was about to leave to go back to his room when a loud blast and a vibration interrupted them. Maddie and Jack jumped from the table, actually scaring the ever living out of Danny from their sudden movement, and threw open the door, looking outside. The blast came from Skulker, and Jack ran down to the basement to get an Ecto-Foamer.

"Let's go Maddie! No time to waste!" He belted as they ran outside. Danny sighed and made his way to the basement. His parents could handle Skulker, they were qualified ghost hunters, they'd be fine. He went over to the portal and opened it, staring inside at the green swirls that went around and around. Right before he was ready to step into it, he heard foot steps on the stairs of the basement.

"Danny," Sam started as she walked up to him, "Skulker's outside reeking havoc, why aren't you out there?" She asked. He shrugged.

"My parents got it. It's fine."

"No, it's _not_ fine. Just because you're scared doesn't mean you can put their life in danger by hiding out." She defended angrily. He didn't have anything to say, mostly because she was right. He _was_ hiding out. But he couldn't help it, he was afraid.

"But Sam, I _can't_ do this."

"Yes you can."

"I can't! Even if I go out there, I'll be a nervous wreck. I'll probably be horrible," She shot him an icy look, backing away from him as she headed to the stairs.

"That's better than putting all these people's lives in danger. You're a hero, and the bravest I ever saw, you know why? Nothing got in your way, not even your own fears. These people need _you_ to count on. They need _someone_ to count on. If not you, then who?" She proceeded up the stairs, slamming the basement door as she left. Danny winced before staring into the portal. Is this what he had really become? He had all this power, yet refused to use it for the good of mankind just because he was scared? Sam was right, he _used_ to be a hero, but not anymore. He was selfish now, only caring about himself by running away from his problems. He couldn't do that anymore, he had to fix that. How? By destroying the first thing that made this all happen: the Ecto-Fryer.

He turned to see it sitting upon one of the counters. It hadn't been touched since the day this whole thing started, and Danny was certain for it not to be used ever again. A blue ring appeared at his waist before it separated into two, going opposite ways over his body. His white T-shirt and faded blue shorts were replaced by a white and black jumpsuit, and his black hair and blue eyes were replaced with white hair and green eyes. He then took a courageous step closer to the Ecto-Fryer. He never wanted to be near this thing since the day he laid eyes on it. His hands glowed as he fired up an ecto blast, he looked at his hands before aiming at the Ecto-Fryer and firing at it. Some pieces flew off and it went flying off the counter and onto the floor. A little bit of satisfaction rose up in Danny, and he stepped forward, glaring at the putrid invention before kicking it across the room so powerful, it ricocheted off the wall and bounced back to him with only a few pieces remaining. He fired an ice ray, freezing the invention before floating up to the ceiling, then he dropped down with much force and landed his fist right on the Ecto-Fryer, the pieces shattering all over the lab. He slowly rose from his crouch, feeling something new inside him. He felt dominant, destroying the thing that destroyed him. He went over to one of the tables where the blueprints for the Ecto-Fryer were. He picked it up before lighting it up with his ecto energy, the paper reducing to ashes. The deed was done, and he knew what he had to do now. Regain his title, not only to these citizens, but to his best friend.

He grabbed the Fenton Thermos from off a counter in the lab and shot up out of the basement, hovering in the sky as he looked for Skulker. His ghost sense went off again and he turned around to see his parents and Skulker down the road. He flew to the scene, and when he got close enough to Skulker, he blasted him with an ecto blast, sending him to the ground with a loud crash. He held a hand to his head as he got up.

"What? The word in the Ghost Zone was that you gave up!" He said. Danny shook his head, his hands bawling into fists as he stared angrily at Skulker.

"Not exactly." He stopped floating in the air, drop kicking Skulker back onto the ground before punching him. On the third punch, Skulker caught his fist with one hand and blasted Danny with the other, sending him back a couple of feet. As he slid to a stop, he saw a couple of citizens run away in fear. No, he couldn't give up just yet. He had to fight on, for everyone's safety. As Danny began to regain his composure, Skulker started to approach him, only to get blasted, but not by Danny. Danny looked over at the corner of a street where the blast came from, his parents standing there. He wanted to tell them to just leave, to go while he handled this, but he was suddenly grabbed by behind, arms snaking around his neck. He bent over a threw Skulker over his shoulder, his metal armer crashing to the ground with some pieces flying off. Danny almost smiled. He was getting weak.

As Skulker was on the ground, Danny shot out a hand and froze one of Skulker's arms, then jumped high enough so when he came back down on the arm, it shattered. Skulker cried out.

"Whelp! You will pay for that!" An ecto gun emerged from Skulker's armer, right on his shoulder and blasted Danny in the face, making him fall back. As he was on the ground, Skulker proceeded to punch him in the face, as much as he could with one arm. Danny's eyes started to glow a deep yellow as he raised his feet and kicked Skulker off of him. As Skulker was down, Danny balanced himself on his chest and ripped his mechanical legs off, throwing them aside and looking at Skulker.

"Game over." He took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in, closing the cap and sighing. He won, after all this time of being afraid, he actually won. He was about to fly away when he felt the touch of cold metal against one of his temples.

"Don't move." It was Maddie, no doubt holding an ecto gun to his head. He closed his eyes, fearing what might happen next, but after a while, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Maddie had stopped moving, almost like she was frozen. As he looked around, actually every one and every thing was like that.

"Well done Danny." Came a voice from behind him. Danny didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

"Clockwork."

* * *

**So, since we're nearing the end of this story, I wanted to propose the new story idea I've been working on. It's really not a serious story, it's just meant for humor and entertainment really, but it's supposed to be after Phantom Planet. I'll just give you the summary:**

_**What if after the events of Phantom Planet, while Danny is away for meetings, interviews, being bored alone in hotel rooms, he decides to vlog his experiences in each of these new places he visits?**_

**...Sound good? I don't know...**

**Anyway review please, and let me know what you think of the new story in the review**

**Bye :P**


	8. Fix Me

**Ahhhh, we're about to have a huge blizzard... Why is it only my area is experiencing all these natural disasters? **

**And, we're at the last chapter :( Nooo**

**And what the hell Melissa? Danny was adorable? You mean Danny was adorable as Skulker beat in his face? lol You're weird...**

**And, the last chapter starts now, enjoy it while it lasts...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Remember all the ways you fixed me?_  
_How will you fix me now?_  
_And if you're ever feeling you're_  
_Bruised and battered, always sore_  
_I won't tell no one just_  
_Breathe_

"Okay, what did I do for you to have to meddle in my life again?" Danny asked once Clockwork had brought him to his lair. Clockwork went over to his globe, which showed many versions of different futures.

"Actually Danny, it's what you _didn't _do." He said, shifting to adult form.

"And what exactly didn't I do?"

"Give up." Danny's folded arms dropped to his sides as he listened to Clockwork speak. "Skulker was supposed to win that fight, and soon, many other ghosts were supposed to invade Amity Park and win, taking over. If you hadn't beaten Skulker, Amity Park would be in chaos. I'm sure the Observants will be pleased with your decision." Danny listened, watching Clockwork shift from adult form to infant form. Danny almost snarled. Of course the Observants had something to do with this, but as he looked around, he didn't see any of them. Before he could even ask, he suddenly realized something, a spark of hope igniting in him.

"Wait, so this was just a scenario?" He asked.

"To see what you would pick. And you chose to protect Amity Park, despite your biggest fears." His globe changed as different scenarios of the future played out. "If you left, Amity Park would have been in havoc, and you knew that. You defended it, despite your fears." Danny smiled, mostly because if this was a scenario, that meant none of this actually happened.

"So you can fix everything?" He asked Clockwork. He shifted from infant form to a senior form, turning to look at Danny.

"Not _fix _everything, but put it back to where it once started." He pressed a button on his staff, and Danny's kitchen appeared on the globe. "I'll reset time to when your parents first created the Ecto-Fryer." He looked at Danny who stepped up to the globe. "Don't mess this up."

"Believe me, I won't." Clockwork pressed the reset button on his staff, and right after, Danny found himself in his kitchen. Just like before, he was sitting at his kitchen table, earphones blasting music into his eardrums. He removed his earphones and looked around, smiling as he realized it was the morning his parents made the Ecto-Fryer.

"Danny! Come down here!" He heard his father bellow from the basement. Danny quickly made his way down to the lab where he saw his parents around a table with the Ecto-Fryer.

"Danny, look at this," Maddie said, motioning him over to them. He went over to the table, glaring at the infernal invention.

"We call it the Ecto-Fryer. Pull the trigger, and an ecto blast sends 90 milliamps through the ghost's body." Jack said.

"That's dangerous." Danny blurted out. His parents looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Well, 90 milliamps, isn't that enough to kill a person? If it's a possible danger for a human, I don't think you should take the risk of using it." He said. Jack laughed in amusement at his son's concern as he put an arm around his shoulders.

"Listen Danny, we're qualified ghost hunters, we can handle our own invention, right Maddie-Cakes?" Jack asked. Him and Danny both looked at Maddie, who was staring at the Ecto-Fryer, almost studying it.

"Mom?" Danny asked. She suddenly pushed the Ecto-Fryer off the table, the thing breaking as it hit the ground, and also breaking Jack's spirit.

"Danny's right Jack. As great as an invention as it is, it's dangerous to human kind. We shouldn't be making inventions that could possibly hurt a human, just a ghost." She said.

"But... but..." Jack stuttered.

"We can make one that drains the ghost's power," She tried. Jack suddenly brightened up.

"I'll draw the design, and you start the blue prints!" He said, running over to one side of the lab. Despite the fact that they were planning something that could possibly catch Danny, he smiled. As long as they couldn't hurt a human, he was fine. He lightly hit the table with a fist and started for the stairs.

"I have to get to school. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his back pack as he headed out the front doors, not helping to be happy about all this. No manslaughter, no rest home, no change. He was happier than he ever was.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw Sam further down, also walking to school.

"Sam!" He called, running up to her as she turned around. He grabbed her in a massive bear hug when he approached her, taking her by surprise.

"Okay, what was that for?" She asked when he pulled away. What was that for? Maybe encouraging him to be the hero, to get him back on track to be himself. She was there during his weakest moment and turned it into his strongest moment. Without her, this probably wouldn't have been the outcome of the scenario. He didn't care if she didn't remember anything, he knew she would _always_ be there to step in and save him. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You were there for me when I needed someone the most. You were able to fix me, when no one else could." She couldn't ask what he was talking about, for his lips pressed on to hers, and after that, she didn't even care what he meant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's happening here?" Tucker asked as he approached them. Danny pulled away and looked at Tucker, smiling.

"You're next bro," He said. Tucker only smiled, but Danny bolted and chased after him down the road, Tucker running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Dude, come on, we're gonna be late for school!" He said. Danny didn't care. It was summer, and instead of spending it being afraid of a fate that couldn't come anymore, he was certain of spending this summer right.

"It's summer! Who cares?"

* * *

**...Yes, I put DxS in here... I couldn't resist, they're my favorite couple :3**

**And it's over DX I need to come up with new stories...**

**Guess what? I already have another Angst story written :D It's called Let Me In, and it should be up soon considering it's already edited and uploaded, so get ready for that**

**Review for the last time and I'll s****ee you guys next time :D**


End file.
